


Hold On

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to talk about it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "speechless"

Phil looked up when his office door opened, and saw Clint standing there. He was wearing standard-issue sweats, hair and skin damp from a recent shower, but standing easily enough that Phil knew the scrape on his cheek was likely his only injury.

“Barton?” he said, then frowned, standing. “Clint?”

The archer didn’t reply, just crossed the office in long strides to pull him into a rough hug, and Phil hugged him back.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked.

Clint shook his head, and Phil shifted his weight, prepared to hold on as long as he needed to.

THE END


End file.
